


Вам письмо

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), lumosik



Series: Спецквест [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cybersex, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Драко застонал, кто опять же в наши дни шлет смс-ки?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Вам письмо

**Author's Note:**

> кинк на виртуальный секс

Драко с сомнением покосился на экран телефона, затем послал извиняющийся взгляд Панси и снова вчитался в только что пришедшее сообщение.

— Драко, ты меня не слушаешь.

Панси капризно постучала ноготками по столешнице и показательно сдула прядь волос с лица. Их еженедельные встречи под предлогом обмена слухами давно превратились в сеансы психотерапии Панси. Девушка выговаривалась насчет своих прошлых и настоящих любовников, а Драко терпеливо ее выслушивал.

— О, тебе кто-то написал? Снова отец?

Драко скривился так, словно речь шла о налоговом приставе. Непоколебимом и приставучим.

— Да номером ошиблись.

— Покажи.

Панси перегнулась через весь стол так, что ее полные груди легли прямо на гладкую и благо чистую столешницу, и ловко выхватила телефон из рук Драко.

«Привет, Кейт. Это Гарри из автобуса, может выпьем?»

— Вот какой нормальный человек сейчас знакомится в автобусах?

Драко был раздражен скорее тем фактом, что они до сих пор об этом говорят.

— Гарри, это мальчик, — просияла Панс и тут же нахмурилась. — А может и девочка, знала я одну Гарриет…

Слушать воспоминания Панси о ее пьяном гомосексуальном опыте в который раз не хотелось. И Драко ее поспешно прервал.

— И что? В любом случае этот Гарри гетеро. Он же пишет некой Кейт.

— Мы не можем знать наверняка, — Панси так оглушительно хлопнула ладонью по столу, что пара посетителей к ним обернулась. — Решено. Ты ответишь ему.

— С какой стати?

— Во-первых, у тебя давно не было свиданий и уж, прости Господи, секса, дорогой. А во-вторых, твой телефон все еще у меня.

И Панси помахала мобильником прежде чем начать что-то строчить загадочному Гарри.

— И не благодари. Оплатишь же мой кофе?

Панси пододвинула к нему телефон и стала призывно стрелять глазками в сторону официанта. Пока она разбиралась с счетом и теоретической скидкой для постоянных клиентов (они зашли в это кафе лишь второй раз), Драко прочел «свой» ответ.

«Привет, у меня для тебя две новости. Плохая в том, что меня зовут Драко. Хорошая — я согласен выпить с тобой».

***

Вечером, когда Драко лежал в ванне и мечтал лишь о том, чтобы этот день поскорее кончился (отец все же до него дозвонился, а тьютор очевидно был недоволен его последним рефератом), снова пришло сообщение.

Драко застонал, кто опять же в наши дни шлет смс-ки? Кроме рекламных. И все же он перегнулся через бортик и потянулся за телефоном, надеясь, что не слишком его намочит.

«Ой, извини, я ошибся».

«Да, я так и понял».

Драко усмехнулся, настроение было как раз оторваться на случайном незнакомце.

«Так тебе не нравится твое имя, Драко?»

Прочитав это, Драко даже приподнялся в ванной от удивления. Да что этот Гарри себе позволяет? В гневе он начала набирать новое сообщение.

«К твоему сведению большинство метеоритных дождей мы можем наблюдать лишь благодаря созвездию Дракона. К тому же это семейная традиция. У тебя что, не было уроков Астрономии?»

«Я учился в школе Святого Брутуса. Там главный урок — выживи или умри».

Это что, Драко стало его жаль? Но его рефлексию по этому поводу прервало новое сообщение.

«Но все было не так плохо, я же выжил;)».

«Так что, а твое детство было из тех, когда кормят с серебряной ложечки?»

«Откуда ты узнал про ложечку?»

Драко был заинтригован.

«Только в таких семьях традиция называть детей в честь звезд. Зато можно подкатывать к тебе с фразой, что ты словно упал с небес:))».

Панси была права, в этом парне определенно что-то есть. Он невероятный придурок. Тяжело вздохнув, Драко ему написал.

«Может переместимся в более удобный мессенджер?»

***

Спустя неделю они снова встретились с Панси. Правда, им пришлось найти новое кафе, так как Панси успела уже переспать с официантом и не перезвонить ему. Типичная девушка своего века. Драко оставалось надеяться, что сексуально-озабоченная подруга прошлась еще не по всем приличным заведениям Лондона.

— Ну, так что Гарри?

— А что с ним?

Драко сделал вид, что не понимает о ком идет речь.

— Ты уже встретился с ним и отсосал ему?

Иногда Панси умела быть жутко раздражающей. Драко как можно более равнодушно посмотрел на нее. Та отличалась особой проницательностью Если бы была такая возможность, то Драко давно бы отсосал Гарри. Но они лишь переписывались. На проверку Гарри оказался веселым, добродушным парнем, который совершенно не разбирался в политике и сорте вина, зато неумело флиртовал и не скрывал этого. А еще, может быть, Драко совсем немного ревновал его к соседу по квартире. Ему никогда не нравились рыжие.

— Ну, ты хоть знаешь, как он выглядит? Блондин, брюнет, высокий, низкий? Или как наш Гойл? — Панси терялась в догадках. На ее последнем предположении оба вздрогнули.

Драко неохотно достал телефон и показал ей аватарку Гарри. Когда он сам в первый раз ее увидел, тогда в ванне, то пришлось срочно включить холодный душ. Иначе бы все закончилось стыдливой дрочкой.

С экрана на него смотрел улыбчивый парень, с растрепанными черными волосами и потрясающе-зелеными глазами. Образ неэлегантно завершали круглые очки и растянутое худи. Про шрам на лбу Драко умолчал, его не было видно на фотографии, но Гарри ему поведал о несчастном случае в детстве и гибели родителей. Это казалось чем-то личным.

— О, да тут целая переписка! — Панси уже нацелилась на их с Гарри чат, и Драко резко отложил телефон в сторону.

— Эй, женщина, имей совесть, мы же уже говорили с тобой о понятиях личного пространства.

— Когда ты заболел и я ухаживала за тобой, ты особо не возражал, — надула губки Панси.

— Принести пару раз бульон — это еще не ухаживания.

— Так сейчас тебе есть кому принести бульон, и цветы, и может даже вино, — парировала она. Драко не удержался и фыркнул. Скорее Гарри принесет ему упаковку темного нефильтрованного, насколько он разобрался в его вкусах.

— В любом случае как только вы переспите, я должна узнать об этом раньше Блейза, — назидательно наставила она на него пальчик и подмигнула.

***

Сложно сказать, переспали ли они. Просто однажды поздним вечером спустя еще пару недель, Драко лениво себя поглаживал по члену через пижамные штаны, когда от Гарри пришло сообщение.

«Мой друг считает, что у меня кто-то появился».

«Мне уже начинать беспокоиться?»

Драко отреагировал моментально, и не то, чтобы он ждал сообщение от Гарри. Просто это было уже в их стиле, подкалывать друг друга.

«Нет, я переписываюсь только с тобой».

Драко уставился на пришедший следом смайлик в виде сердечка, но прилетело еще сообщение.

«Рон так и сказал: бро, я же важнее каких-то парней».

«Твой друг не доволен, что мы общаемся?»

«Скорее он недоволен, что я бросил с ним играть в дотку»

Драко закатил глаза, уж он точно бы никогда не стал обижаться из-за какой-то видеоигры. Рыжие, что с них взять.

«Но мои друзья давно пытаются меня с кем-то свести. А еще говорят, что мне давно нужно с кем-то переспать»

«Какое совпадение, моя подруга прожужжала мне все уши о том же»

Подумав, Драко все же добавил.

«Собственно, это она ответила тебе от моего имени в первый раз».

«Тогда я должен послать цветы твоей подруге!»

Какой же он благородный, нежно подумал о Гарри Драко и на всякий случай послал ему адрес Панси. Так, в шутку. Гарри долго не отвечал, и Драко уже забеспокоился, что тот уехал лично благодарить Панси и теперь лежит где-нибудь в ее кровати весь оттраханный и довольный.

«Готово, отправил красные розы. Девушки же любят розы?»

«О да, ей в самый раз, с шипами и что-нибудь кровавое».

От облегчения Драко съехал еще ниже по подушке. Член опять привстал и потребовал к себе внимание.

«Так чем сейчас занят?»

«Ничем особенным, отправил курсовую работу полчаса назад и теперь лежу скучаю»

«А я тоже дома сейчас один. Рон на свидании с Гермионой»

«Спасибо, что посвящаешь меня в личную жизнь своих друзей».

«О, ну в смысле я тоже лежу в одиночестве».

«И тебя это беспокоит?»

Драко снова погладил член и сжал его, затем запустил руку под штаны с боксерами и коснулся головки. Со стоном он откинул голову назад и нашарил рядом на постели телефон. Там уже было уведомление сразу о нескольких сообщений от Гарри.

«Если честно, еще как».

«Давай я угадаю, что ты делаешь прямо сейчас?»

«Наверное, не просто лежишь У тебя не бывает все просто».

Драко усмехнулся этому завуалированному комплименту и напечатал ответ одной рукой, пока другая все еще была в штанах.

«Тогда что же я делаю?»

«Переписываешься со мной и может делаешь то же, что и я».

«А что ты делаешь, Гарри?»

Ответа долго не было, и Драко даже успел вытащить руку из штанов.

«Дрочу на твою фотографию».

«Ты пьян?»

«Если только немного».

Драко втянул в себя воздух и тихонько завыл, прежде чем смириться и спустить, наконец, штаны с бельем до лодыжек.

«Так нравится моя фотография?»

«Очень».

«У тебя тоже ничего».

Драко уже успел запомнить ее до мельчайших деталей, так часто он открывал ее за эти дни. Он мог закрыть глаза и представить себе образ Гарри. В принципе, сейчас он так и сделал, проведя снова по полувозбужденном члену рукой.

«У тебя красивые губы, я уверен, что ты хорошо целуешься».

Драко торжественно ухмыльнулся. Вообще-то, он был в этом деле очень даже хорош.

«Пока никто не жаловался».

«Я надеюсь, что ты покажешь мне?»

«Не будем исключать такой возможности».

«Я только что представил, как твои губы обхватывают мой член, извини».

Боже, только Гарри мог извиниться за такое.

«Я не против отсосать тебе. Если ты об этом».

Драко уже вело от желания, раз он так откровенничал.

«Ммм, ты любишь лизать сначала головку или сразу заглатывать?»

Драко заскулил и начал себе надрачивать активнее.

«Все зависит от того, какой он у тебя».

«Пока никто не жаловался (с)».

Гарри тоже дразнил его, ясно как божий день. И это ужасно заводило.

«Тогда, наверное, я бы сначала провел языком по стволу, чтобы ощутить его, и поигрался с твоими яичками. Потом взял у основания и опустился медленно ртом, с громким причмокиванием я бы стал отсасывать тебе, помогая себе рукой. Я бы двигал ей вниз-вверх, и ты умолял меня делать это быстрее».

Для того, чтобы все это набрать без ошибок, Драко пришлось прерваться и перевести дыхание.

«О Господи, продолжай».

«Затем я бы позволил себя растянуть».

«Я бы вылил столько смазки, чтобы не причинить тебе вреда».

Драко закусил губу, разве можно быть еще более идеальным? Сообщения от Гарри все сыпались.

«Начал бы с одного пальца, потом ввел второй, и согнул так, чтобы найти простату. Ты же любишь, когда так делают, Драко?»

Драко это просто обожал, но вместо того, чтобы ответить, он уже снова мастурбировал и загнанно дышал.

«Приму за согласие».

«Я тебя очень хорошо растяну, так, чтобы твоя дырочка начала желать меня».

Драко покосился на экран. Держать телефон одной рукой, печатая там что-то, и дрочить себе другой было несподручно, но выполнимо. Проблема в том, что он уже начал вскидывать бедра вверх.

«Ты лежишь на спине?»

«Да».

«Тогда я опущусь на тебя сверху, приму весь твой великолепный член в себя и затрахаю так, что ты забудешь собственное имя».

«Ты можешь скакать на мне хоть до самого утра».

«Нет, ты тоже должен что-то сделать».

«Например?»

«Например, я встану на колени».

«О боже, я хочу теперь взять тебя сзади. Буду вдалбываться в тебя, а потом наклонюсь и буду шептать всякие непристойности».

«Удиви меня».

«Как я без ума от твоего зада и хочу вылизать его».

«Черт, я на грани».

«Я тоже».

Кончил Драко с таким громким и протяжным стоном, как никогда не кончал ни под кем. А ведь это были всего лишь слова и обещания, да все та же родная рука. Лежа в посторгазменном состоянии, Драко лениво размышлял, какой же секс с Гарри будет по-настоящему.

«Полагаю, что теперь я просто обязан пригласить тебя на свидание в бар».

Драко не смог сдержать довольной улыбки, когда прочел новое сообщение от Гарри.

«Хорошо, только место и время выбираю я».

В ответ он получил традиционный смайлик.


End file.
